<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avengers Group Chat by Slytherin_Queen_0704</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651470">Avengers Group Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Queen_0704/pseuds/Slytherin_Queen_0704'>Slytherin_Queen_0704</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, i have no idea what to tag this, please help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Queen_0704/pseuds/Slytherin_Queen_0704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony creates a group chat for the avengers</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>This takes place after the Winter Soldier and we are just going to pretend any event after that doesn’t happen. For the sake of the story :) Also Bucky has his memories back and occasionally goes on missions with the avengers and Thor and Loki usually stay at the avengers tower with everyone else since the events of New York since it turns out Loki had been mind controlled and they have all forgiven him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avengers Group Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong> <em>TonyStarkRules </em> </strong> <em>has created a new group chat called <strong>The Fucking Avengers.                                                                                                                               TonyStarkRules </strong>has added <strong>Capsicle, CawCaw, MissSpider, DrGreen, BuckyDucky, BirdMan2, GodOfHammers </strong>and <strong>StabbyGod.</strong></em></p><p><strong>TonyStarkRules: </strong>HEYYYYYYYYYY GUYS!!</p><p><strong>Capsicle:</strong> Why </p><p><strong>TonyStarkRules:</strong> because group chats are like the best</p><p><strong>BuckyDucky: </strong>what’s with the username Stark</p><p><strong>BirdMan2: </strong>Well BuckyDucky I happen to think it suits you </p><p><strong>BuckyDucky: </strong>oh shut up BirdMan2 </p><p><b>CawCaw: </b>speak for yourself I like mine. CawCaw you little fuckers </p><p><strong>DrGreen: </strong>I'm almost 90% sure he's going to start saying that now</p><p><strong>CawCaw:</strong> CAWCAW YOU LITTLE FUCKERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p><strong>MissSpider: </strong>This is your fault Tony </p><p><strong>TonyStarkRules: </strong>Indeed it is my friends, indeed it is </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was quite short but hopefully the next one is longer. I can't make any promises though since I'm extremely unreliable.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>